Embodiments of the invention relate to devices and methods to display a plurality of different contents at the same time.
Conventional mosaic displays provided by content providers give the viewer the opportunity to view multiple channels of content at the same time in order to determine which channel the viewer will ultimately choose to watch. A mosaic display may include different channels within the same category, i.e., one mosaic display may include popular news content, while a different mosaic display may include popular sports content. Mosaic displays may also include user defined channel choices to display content of various categories at the same time.
Such mosaic displays, while generally useful to a viewer, sometimes show non-program content (non-limiting examples of which include advertisements and promotional segments) instead of the content, making it difficult for the viewer to know what content is actually available to choose.
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional content mosaic.
As shown in the figure, system 100 includes a content provider group 102, an advertisement provider group 104, and a residence 106.
Content provider group 102 includes content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114. Content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114 may include any content provider, non-limiting examples of which include cable providers, satellite providers, and broad castors, and they serve to provide content the viewer desires to watch, like a sitcom or a sporting event. Here, content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114 are illustrated as distinct elements. For example, each may be a distinct television network broadcast station. However, two or more of content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114 may be combined as a unitary element, for example a cable television provider that multiple distinct television network content.
Advertisement provider group 104 includes advertisement providers 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 and 126. Advertisement providers 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 and 126 may include any advertisement provider that creates advertisements, and advertisement providers 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 and 126 serve to provide the advertisements that fill in predetermined gaps in the desired content. Here, advertisement providers 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 and 126 are illustrated as distinct elements. For example, each may be a distinct television network advertisement provider that provides specific commercials. However, two or more of advertisement providers 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 and 126 may be combined as a unitary element.
It should also be noted that it is conceivable for a content provider group to be combined with an advertisement group, wherein a single group provides both the content and the advertisements.
Residence 106 includes receiver 128 and video display 130.
Content provider group 102 is in communication with receiver 128 via a communication channel 101. In some cases, where advertisement provider group 104 and content provider group 102 are not a single element, advertisement provider group 104 is in communication with content provider group 102 via a communication channel 103. In some cases, where advertisement provider group 104 and content provider group 102 are not a single element, advertisement provider group 104 is in communication with receiver 128 via a communication channel 105.
Communication channel 101, communication channel 103 and communication channel 105 may be any known type of wired or wireless communication channel that is able to transfer data.
Receiver 128 is operable to receive content from content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114 via communication channel 101 and to receive advertisements from advertisement providers 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 and 126 via communication channel 105. In the case where content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114 are distinct elements, receiver 128 receives content from a single provider from content providers 102. In the case were content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114 are a unitary element, receiver 128 is able to receive content from a plurality of providers from content provider group 102.
Similarly, receiver 128 may receive advertisements from a single provider from advertisement provider group 104 or from a plurality of providers from advertisement provider group 104.
In some cases, receiver 128 packages the content and advertisements together such that transitions between them are seamless, and then relays the packaged content and advertisements to the viewer via video display 130. In other cases, content provider group 102 may receive the advertisements from advertisement provider group 104 via communication channel 103 and package them with the content before the content reaches receiver 128 via communication channel 101. In still other cases, advertisement provider group 104 may receive the content from content provider group 102 via communication channel 103 and package them with the advertisements before reaching receiver 128 via communication channel 105. In yet still other cases, any one of content providers 108, 110, 112 and 114 and advertisement providers 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 and 126 may a single provider such that a single provider provides both content and advertisements to receiver 128.
To simplify the discussion, in an example situation, content provider group 102 provides content to receiver 128 and advertisement provider group 104 provides advertisements to receiver 128.
FIG. 1B illustrates a conventional mosaic display.
As shown in the figure, video display 130 includes a mosaic display 132 and images 134, 136, 138 and 140. Images 134, 136, 138 and 140 are each video images of content associated with a particular communication channel. When a viewer wants to see the content available on different channels at the same time, he issues an instruction to receiver 128 (for example, via a remote control, not shown) to tune to the desired mosaic display. The receiver then displays mosaic display 132 on video display 130, which shows the viewer the available content associated with particular channels via video images 134, 136, 138 and 140.
For purposes of discussion, presume that after the viewer sees all the available content on mosaic display 132, he decides to watch the content associated with video image 134. In such a case, uses the remote control (not shown) to select the content associated with video image 134. The receiver then switches from mosaic display 132 to a channel providing the content associated with video image 134. This will be described with reference to FIG. 1C.
FIG. 1C illustrates a video display after an image is selected from a mosaic display.
As shown in the figure, video display 116 includes image 142. In this example, receiver 128 has switched from mosaic display 132 to image 142, which is the content associate with the viewer's selection of video image 134 on mosaic display 132.
A problem with this type of mosaic is best described with reference to the streams of video data associated with the video images of the mosaic. This will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 illustrates streams of video data.
The figure includes a video data stream 202 corresponding to first content (e.g., a television program), a video data stream 204 corresponding to second content, a video data stream 206 corresponding to third content and a video data stream 208 corresponding to fourth content.
Video data stream 202 includes an initial portion of content 210, a middle portion of content 212, a later portion of content 214, a non-program content indicator 216 and a non-program content indicator 218. Video data stream 204 includes an initial portion of content 220, a middle portion of content 222, a later portion of content 224, a non-program content indicator 226, and a non-program content indicator 228. Video data stream 206 includes an initial portion of content 230, a middle portion of content 232, a later portion of content 234, a non-program content indicator 236, and a non-program content indicator 238. Video data stream 208 includes an initial portion of content 240, a middle portion of content 244, a later portion of content 234, a non-program content indicator 248 and a non-program content indicator 260.
In this example, each video data stream includes two non-program content indicators separating three portions of content. It should be noted that this provided merely for purposes of discussion and that more or less non-program content indicators may be provided in a single video data stream. It should further be noted that, as known to those of skill in the art, the non-program content indicators include a “begin” indicator and an “end” indicator, wherein the begin indicator instructs a receiver as to where the non-program content insert will begin and the end indicator instructs a receiver as to where the non-program content insert will end.
Video data stream 202, video data stream 204, video data stream 206, and video data stream 208 are each associated with respective video content provided. For example, video data stream 202 may be associated with the content provided by a first television network provider, and video data stream 204 may be associated with the content provided by a second television network provider.
All initial, middle, and later portions of the content in video data stream 202, video data stream 204, video data stream 206, and video data stream 208 include the substantive content the user desires to see in order to choose which channel to watch.
Non-program content indicators 216, 218, 226, 228, 236, 238, 248, and 250 serve to notify receiver 128 that advertisements should be inserted and displayed on the video display. For example, when receiver 128 is notified that initial portion of content 210 reaches non-program content indicator 216, receiver 128 displays advertisements provided by the advertisement providers. In some cases, when receiver 128 is notified that initial portion of content 210 reaches non-program content indicator 216, receiver 128 inserts advertisements provided by the content provider.
Whether the content providers insert the advertisements into the content prior to sending the packaged content and advertisements to receiver 128, whether the advertisement providers insert the advertisements into the content prior to sending the packaged content and advertisements to receiver 128, or whether receiver 128 inserts the received advertisements into the received content, once the advertisements are packaged with the content, a new data stream is created. This will be described with reference to FIG. 3.
FIG. 3 illustrates video data streams with advertisements.
The figure includes a video data stream 302 corresponding to first content (e.g., a television program) with advertisements therein (e.g., commercials), a video data stream 304 corresponding to second content with advertisements therein, a video data stream 306 corresponding to third content with advertisements therein and a video data stream 308 corresponding to fourth content with advertisements therein.
As shown in the figure, video data stream 302 includes an advertisement 310 at non-program content indicator 216 and an advertisement 312 at non-program content indicator 218. Video data stream 304 includes an advertisement 314 at non-program content indicator 226 and an advertisement 316 at non-program content indicator 228. Video data stream 306 includes an advertisement 318 at non-program content indicator 236 and an advertisement 320 at non-program content indicator 238. Video data stream 308 includes an advertisement 322 at non-program content indicator 248 and an advertisement 324 at non-program content indicator 260.
As described with additional reference to FIG. 2, and using video data stream 302 as a non-limiting example, a viewer may be watching initial portion of content 210. When the end of initial portion of content 210 is reached, non-program content indicator 216 notifies receiver 128 that it is time to insert an advertisement in between initial portion of content 210 and middle portion of content 212. Receiver 128 proceeds to insert advertisement 310 in between initial portion of content 210 and middle portion of content 212. When advertisement 310 is complete, receiver 128 plays middle portion of content 212. When the end of middle portion of content 212 is reached, non-program content indicator 218 notifies receiver 128 that it is time to insert an advertisement in between middle portion of content 212 and later portion of content 214. Receiver 128 proceeds to insert advertisement 312 in between middle portion of content 212 and later portion of content 214. When advertisement 312 is complete, receiver 128 plays later portion of content 214.
Problems arise in conventional mosaic displays, however, when the user desires to see all the available content simultaneously, but instead sees the advertisements. This issue will be discussed with reference to FIG. 4.
FIG. 4 illustrates channels of video data stream displayed on a mosaic display.
In operation, at time t1 a viewer may tune to a mosaic display that displays video data stream 302, video data stream 304, video data stream 306, and video data stream 308. Time t1 corresponds to the end of the initial portion of content 210 and the beginning of advertisement 310 on video data stream 202. At time t1, initial portion of content 220, initial portion of content 230, and initial portion of content 240 will be shown on the mosaic display. Therefore, when the viewer tunes to the mosaic display at time t1, he will only see the desired content associated with three of the four channels, and will not have enough information to make a decision regarding which channel to select.
Time t2 corresponds to the end of advertisement 310, so from time t2 to t3 the viewer would see middle portion of content 212, initial portion of content 220, initial portion of content 230, and initial portion of content 240. At time t3, however, advertisement 314 begins, and the viewer again will only see the desired content associated with three of the four channels. At time t4, advertisement 318 begins while advertisement 314 is ongoing, so the viewer would only see the desired content associated with two of the four channels (the middle portion of content 212 the initial portion of content 240).
At time t5, advertisement 314 ends while advertisement 318 is still ongoing, so the viewer again would only see the desired content associated with three of the four channels. At time t6, advertisement 318 ends, and the viewer would be able to see content associated with all four channels. The time during which content associated with all four channels is viewable on the mosaic display is short lived, though, because at time t7, advertisement 312 and advertisement 322 are underway, and the viewer can only view the desired content associated with two of the four channels.
At time t8, advertisement 312 ends while advertisement 322 is still ongoing, leaving the viewer to see content associated with three of the four channels. At time t9, advertisement 322 ends, and from t9 to tm the viewer can see content associated with all four channels. At time t6, advertisement 320 begins, and at t11, advertisement 316 begins, so from t11 to t12 (when advertisement 320 ends) the viewer can only see content associated with two of the four channels. At t13, advertisement 316 ends, and from t13 to t14 the viewer can see content associated with all four channels. However, at t14 advertisement 324 starts, and from t14 to t15 (when advertisement 324 ends) the viewer can only see content associated with three of the four channels. This will be further described with reference to FIGS. 5A-C.
FIGS. 5A-C illustrate conventional mosaic displays at three different time, respectively, wherein FIG. 5A illustrates mosaic display 132 prior to time t1 as illustrated in FIG. 4, FIG. 5B illustrates mosaic display 132 between times t1 and t2 as illustrated in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5C illustrates mosaic display 132 between times t4 and t5 as illustrated in FIG. 4.
As shown in FIG. 5A, video display 130 is currently showing mosaic display 132 for a time prior to time t1. During this period, mosaic display 132 includes a video image 502, a video image 504, a video image 506 and a video image 508. In this example, with additional reference to FIG. 4, video image 502 corresponds to initial portion of content 210 of video data stream 302, video image 504 corresponds to initial portion of content 220 of video data stream 304, video image 506 corresponds to initial portion of content 230 of video data stream 306 and video image 508 corresponds to initial portion of content 240 of video data stream 308.
In other words, mosaic display 132, prior to time t1, displays the actual content of the show on each of the channels. In this way, the viewer can easily see what is currently playing on each channel. However, this may change if an advertisement starts to play on one of the channels. This will be described with reference to FIGS. 5B-C.
As shown in FIG. 5B, video display 130 is currently showing mosaic display 132 for a time between times t1 and t2. During this period, mosaic display 132 includes a video image 510, video image 504, video image 506 and video image 508. In this example, with additional reference to FIG. 4, video image 510 corresponds to advertisement 310 of video data stream 302.
In other words, mosaic display 132, between times t1 and t2, displays the actual content of the show on three of the four of the channels, but additionally displays an advertisement on one of the channels. Accordingly, the viewer can only see what is currently playing on three of the four channels and might not know what is playing on the fourth channel, which is currently showing an advertisement.
As shown in FIG. 5C, video display 130 is currently showing mosaic display 132 for a time between times t4 and t5. During this period, mosaic display 132 includes video image 502, a video image 512, a video image 514 and video image 508. In this example, with additional reference to FIG. 4, video image 512 corresponds to advertisement 314 of video data stream 304 and video image 514 corresponds to advertisement 318 of video data stream 306.
In other words, mosaic display 132, between times t4 and t5, displays the actual content of the show on two of the four of the channels, but additionally displays advertisements on the remaining two channels. Accordingly, the viewer can only see what is currently playing on two of the four channels and might not know what is playing on the other two channels, which are each currently showing an advertisement.
In this example situation discussed above with reference to FIGS. 1A-5C, content provider group 102 provides content to receiver 128 and advertisement provider group 104 provides advertisements to receiver 128. It should be noted, that this is a non-limiting example, wherein in other examples, advertisement provider group 104 provides the advertisements to content provider group 102, which in turn then provides both the content and advertisements to receiver 128. In particular, in such cases, advertisement provider group 104 provides the advertisements to content provider group 102 via communication channel 103. Content provider group 102 then provides the content and advertisements to receiver 128 via communication channel 101. The remaining operations are then similarly described as discussed above with reference to FIGS. 2-5C.
It is apparent that the majority of the time a viewer watches a mosaic display, it is possible to view the desired content associated with each channel simultaneously for only very short time periods. It is therefore likely that when the viewer tunes to the mosaic display, he will not see the desired content associated with at least one of the video data stream streams displayed.
There exists a need for a system and method to provide a viewer with a way to view all the available content on a mosaic display, even when advertisements would otherwise prevent a viewer from doing so.